El chico del pan, la chica de fuego
by HoppingEuphoria
Summary: Peeta Mellark ha estado enamorado de Katniss Everdeen desde los cinco años de edad. Cuando llega del Capitolio un extraño proyecto escolar, ambos son colocados como pareja para elaborar el trabajo... y Katniss comienza a tener nuevos sentimientos.
1. El proyecto

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Este fanfic está situado antes del primer libro. _

_**Plot:**__ Peeta Mellark ha estado enamorado de Katniss Everdeen desde los cinco años de edad. Cuando llega del Capitolio un extraño proyecto escolar, ambos son colocados como pareja para elaborar el trabajo. Katniss comienza a tener sentimientos mezclados, y su amistad profunda con Gale solo sirve para aumentar más su confusión. _

_PG-13_

**CAPITULO UNO**: EL PROYECTO

-Peeta POV-

Katniss.

Ese es mi primer pensamiento al despertar. Lo es, como lo ha sido durante los último once años, sin excepción.

Los ojos grises, el cabello negro. Todo con respecto a esa chica me parece intrigante, hermoso. Un dilema. ¿Qué ocultas detrás de ese semblante lúgubre, Katniss? Es obvio que sufres. Me lo dicen tus gestos, tus miradas. Gritas con desesperación por ayuda, sólo que no te das cuenta.

En el Colegio, te veo de lejos, como siempre. Me aparto mis mechones rubios de los ojos con torpeza, para verte mejor. Estás con Gale. Siempre estás con él. ¿Acaso lo amas? No, no lo creo. Lo miras como a un amigo, de la misma forma en la que miras a todos los demás. Pero es su mirada la que me preocupa. Gale te mira con protección y amor- no lo culpo, claro, pero no me agrada. Y no me agrada no porque crea que es un mal tipo, sino porque solamente el pensamiento de ustedes dos me destruye el alma.

Tu cabello ondula contra el viento, y éste te acaricia tus sonrojadas mejillas. Eres preciosa, Katniss. Cómo me gustaría poder decírtelo. Qué más da que no tengas padre, que seas pobre y agresiva, como me lo ha repetido mi madre incontables veces, para irritarme. Eso no me interesa. Me gustas, me gustas toda completa: cuando te enojas, te enciendes como una llama resplandeciente en medio de una noche negra. Cuando ríes, juro por Dios que los pájaros callan y escuchan, sin lograr distinguir la diferencia entre tus cantos y tus risas.

Incluso ahora, pensando todo esto, no me siento empalagoso o tonto, porque, por más cursi que suene, es verdad. Completamente verdad. Es lo que siento, y me encantaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos si tuviera el coraje.

Pero, como siempre, me limito a suspirar sin remedio y mirar furtivamente como Gale hace como si nada y te pone un brazo detrás de la espalda. Me imagino lo que sería poder tocarte así, y parecer casual. No haces nada para alejarte, sólo sonríes y ríes de uno de sus chistes. Llevan tanto tiempo siendo mejores amigos que no te preocupas en pensar en que, tal vez, el pobre chico quiera algo más.

Ja. Yo sintiendo pena por tu mejor amigo, que tiene muchísimas más posibilidades que yo. Es más probable que te cases con una babosa que conmigo.

Suena el timbre. El receso ha terminado, la única hora gloriosa en la que puedo verte sin despertar sospechas, porque todo mundo está demasiado ocupado para prestarme atención, se ha ido nuevamente. Me levanto con sigilo de la banca donde me encuentro sentado, y me dirijo al aula 7, donde tomamos clases juntos. La expectación me come por dentro, me obligo a poner cara de sosiego para no parecer un loco.

El aula comienza a llenarse. Tomo mi asiento, unos cuatro bancos adelantes que el tuyo, y espero, como todos, a que el maestro llegue. No puedo evitar escuchar una conversación que está tomando lugar a menos de treinta centímetros de donde me encuentro.

- ¿Viste como la tomo de la cintura?

- ¿Estará saliendo con ella?

- ¡No! Él es tan guapo… que desperdicio.

Un grupo de chicas cotillean en voz baja y con gran velocidad. No es difícil averiguar el tema más jugoso del día de hoy: el brazo de Gale en la cintura de Katniss. Hurra.

- Yo soy mucho más bonita que _ésa. _– susurró una chica con tono despectivo. Me trago mis palabras: la pobre tiene la nariz más larga de lo normal, el cabello opaco y grasiento y una cara de asesina. Sin embargo, las que la rodean se apresuran a asentir con la cabeza para mostrar que se encuentran de acuerdo. Aún así, estoy muy seguro que, cuando la chica se de la vuelta, se burlarán de ella.

¿Quién entiende a las chicas?

El profesor, un anciano diminuto de aspecto cansado, llega al aula y el orden se establece con lentitud. Las chicas que habían estado cuchicheando toman asiento, y el viejo carraspea.

- Bueno, bueno. Hoy tenemos un proyecto… - tose repetidamente. Una chica que está enfrente de mi se hace para atrás, asqueada. – Un proyecto muy importante. – el profesor se limpia con un pañuelo los restos de saliva, que son muchos. Un sonido de asco general se escucha en el salón, pero el anciano, o no los oye, o decide ignorarlos. – que ha llegado directamente del capitolio.

Al escuchar lo último, un silencio mortal llena al aula. Todos se callan y ponen mucha atención: un chico que había estado mirando por la ventana a un pajarito silvestre se sobresalta y se le caen los libros del pupitre. Todos estamos tan inmersos que no nos reímos.

El capitolio. ¿Un proyecto escolar? Eso no suena nada bien. En general, el capitolio se dedica con gran ardor a promocionar el brillante trabajo que hacen como gobierno, aunque lo único que soy consciente que hacen, son los juegos del hambre, unos terribles juegos sádicos que por pura suerte he librado muchas veces.

Al capitolio no le interesamos nosotros, a menos que estemos preparando una rebelión. Y como ese no es el caso, la idea del proyecto resulta muy intrigante.

- Tienen que redactar… si, Minsk, redactar. – el anciano alza una ceja ante el rostro de fastidio de un chico corpulento, que siempre reprueba por sus pésimos trabajos de literatura. – un ensayo acerca de la vida en la Veta. Están obligados a escoger un tema en particular, y a partir de allí, crear todo un ensayo de diez hojas mínimo.

Hubo gritos de protesta y exclamaciones ahogadas. Lo máximo que hemos escrito en la clase de literatura han sido tres hojas, y eso que una era la portada del trabajo.

- El trabajo… - continúa el profesor. – será en equipos de dos personas. Yo los asignaré.

Más gritos de protesta. El viejo vuelve a ignorarlos, con mucha paciencia. Cómo lo admiro.

El profesor saca una lista de su escritorio y comienza a leer nombres con lentitud:

- Greenpeace, Horner. Smithson, Creeker. Minsknome, Watsonhally. Everdeen, Mellark.

Uh, oh. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

Giro la cabeza hacia atrás y observo con incredulidad a Katniss saludándome con una sonrisa forzada. Siento como me empiezo a poner colorado. Me giro nuevamente en el acto, empecinado a no quedar como un tonto frente a ella.

¿Es en serio? ¿Katniss y yo, trabajando juntos por al menos cuatro semanas?

No me lo creo. En los seis años que la conozco, solamente le he hablado una vez, y esa vez ni siquiera había abierto la boca, sino que le había pegado con un pan en la cabeza. Claro, ella estaba hambrienta, así que supongo que cuenta como algo.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Se acordaría del pan?

Mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas y tengo que apretar los dientes con fiereza para no ponerme verde del nerviosismo.

- Comenzarán mañana. No será en horario de clases, tendrán que encontrarse fuera del Colegio.

Suena el timbre de salida.

- Eso es todo.

Todos comienzan a salir en tropel, acelerados por llegar primero a la puerta. Yo espero un poco, consciente de que Katniss no se ha movido. Cuando me levanto a guardar mis libros, ella está cerrando el cierre de su mochila y estamos solos.

Meto todo apresuradamente, y cuando me coloco la mochila, ella pasa frente a mí. Se detiene y me mira un poco antes de hablar.

- Peeta. Peeta Mellark.

Asiento estúpidamente. Espero de todo corazón que no me esté poniendo colorado.

- Yo soy…

- Katniss Everdeen. Lo sé. – la interrumpo. Katniss me mira con sus grandes ojos grises. Por un momento, tengo la extraña sensación de que me quiere decir algo, algo importante. Espero a que suceda, pero…

- ¿Lista, Catnip?

Los dos nos giramos a la puerta. Gale está afuera, observándonos con curiosidad.

- Ya voy, Gale. – Katniss parece un poco sonrojada cuando se gira hacia mí nuevamente. – No vemos mañana en la salida, Peeta. Y trae una pluma. – me sonríe, y antes de que pueda responderle, estoy solo en el aula.

Solamente me acompaña el débil perfume de Katniss, que no es para nada artificial: Hojas de menta del bosque, y la madera de un carcaj. Distraídamente, me dedico a pensar en cómo será el próximo mes. Quién sabe… quizá hasta logre hacer el mal humor de mi madre soportable.

Una sonrisa se empieza a esparcir por mi cara.

_**Fin del primer capítulo. Los reviews son felizmente aceptados. **_


	2. Primer día

**CAPITULO DOS:** PRIMER DIA.

--PEETA--

Miro con nerviosismo mi reloj de pulsera cada dos o tres segundos. Katniss está retrasada, y, aunque no puedo decir con justicia si eso es o no un hábito de ella, ya que apenas la conozco, comienzo a preocuparme un poco.

La hora de la salida llegó mucho más lento de lo habitual. Cada clase me resultó insoportablemente monótona, cada segundo que pasaba, palpable. Aguanté mordiéndome el labio, sin soltarlo hasta que éste amenazó con sangrar en serio.

Finalmente llega la hora, y resulta que a la señorita se le ocurre aparecer tarde.

No se a dónde pudo haber ido. Katniss toma el mismo curso que yo, porque somos de la misma edad, pero nuestras clases, por más pocas que sean, no siempre coinciden. Sin embargo, estoy casi seguro de haberla visto desaparecer detrás de una muchedumbre, a un lado de Gale.

¿Habrá sido capaz de dejarme plantado?

Comienzo a plantearme la posibilidad con seriedad cuando escucho que alguien me llama con suavidad:

- ¿Peeta…?

El corazón me da un pequeño vuelco. Me calmo, y entonces me doy la vuelta. Claro, allí esta.

- Hola, Katniss. – digo en mi mejor voz tranquila.

Ella me sonríe, y noto que está avergonzada.

- Oye, siento llegar tarde. Es que Prim-mi hermana- estaba un poco enferma y mi madre me pidió unas plan… - se interrumpe a media frase, dubitativa, pero yo ya sé que estuvo a punto de decir "plantas", y también sé que se la pasa cruzando la cerca de más de dos metros de alto que divide al distrito 12 del bosque. Todos saben que Gale y ella cazan furtivamente, pero nadie los delata porque mucho de lo que cazan es nuestra principal fuente de carne.

- No importa. – le aseguro, salvándola del apuro. – Acabo de llegar. – miento.

Pero la cara de alivio que pone Katniss me relaja a mí también, así que no me siento demasiado culpable. Mentir siempre ha sido una de mis actividades destacadas y, aunque la utilizo raras veces, siempre es bastante efectiva.

Katniss parece sentirse incómoda. No la culpo. Nunca, literalmente, nos hemos hablado el uno al otro. Jamás. Y ahora tenemos que hacerlo con fluidez, sin ningún toque de timidez, todos los días, por cuatro semanas. No es algo muy fácil que digamos.

Habíamos quedado de vernos en frente de la panadería de mi padre (o más bien, de mi madre), pero como no es un buen lugar para trabajar (la gente pasa corriendo cada dos o tres minutos, aplastándonos) decidimos irnos a un lugar más apartados. Para ser exacto, dos metros antes de la cerca que supuestamente está electrificada. No nos preocupa llamar la atención de los Peacemakers, porque nunca nos han ocasionado demasiados problemas. A decir verdad, Croy y Darius están tan necesitados de un buen filete como cualquier otro.

Katniss se sienta primero, en la tierra y con las piernas cruzadas. Yo me siento frente a ella, a una prudente distancia de medio metro. Aunque no nos tratemos directamente, la conozco de lejos, y, por lo que he visto, le gusta tener su espacio personal.

- Bien. – dice, sacando un pedazo de pergamino de su mochila de cuero negra. – Comencemos.

--KATNISS--

No sé qué es peor: estar aquí sentada con el chico que me salvó la vida hace años y al que nunca se lo agradecí, o no estar a lado de la temblorosa Prim, que se encuentra enferma en este mismo instante, por una estúpida tarea del Capitolio.

Supongo que lo primero es malo. Pero lo segundo, es simplemente insoportable.

Peeta es bueno con las palabras. Me doy cuenta casi inmediatamente, después de hacerle una pregunta, y quedarme completamente helada con su extensivo uso del vocabulario. Vaya. ¿Leerá mucho? Usa palabras largas y complicadas, cuyo significado no entiendo, ni estoy en el proceso de hacerlo. Y no es sólo eso, sino que también habla con tanta pasión, que una se pierde en el sonido de su voz. Cualquier cosa que el dijera sonaría convincente, por más loca que fuera.

Y yo que lo creía tímido.

Creo que se da cuenta de mi sobrecogimiento, porque alza una ceja.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… es solo que… - balbuceo un par de cosas incomprensibles, me espero un momento a recuperar la coherencia, y vuelvo a intentarlo: -eres muy inteligente. – digo de sopetón.

Peeta sonríe levemente.

- Ni tanto. – dice en voz baja.

- Pues entonces, lo pareces. – insisto, mirándolo con honestidad.

- Como sea. – veo que el tema lo está poniendo incómodo, y eso hace que yo también me ponga incómoda, así que me apresuro a preguntarle otra cosa:

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? El anciano dijo que podía ser cualquier tema de la Veta.

Peeta no se sorprende de que yo llame al profesor "anciano" (todos lo hacen, de verdad) pero eso no evita que tuerza la boca y se ría. Aunque, debo admitirlo, recupera la seriedad más rápido de lo que yo habría podido.

- Entonces tenemos una gran variedad de opciones. El tema de las minas estará muy vetado, y no creo que te guste hablar de eso, de todos modos. – dice, dubitativo, en un susurro. Y tiene razón.

Mi padre, como muchos otros, murió en esas minas. Son tenebrosas, espeluznantes, altamente peligrosas, y tienen de seguras lo que yo de dulce. Si escribiéramos sobre eso nuestro ensayo, probablemente terminaría como una carta de odio hacia el Presidente Snow y todo su maldito gobierno de pacotilla.

Respiro para tranquilizarme, pues la sangre me hierve con solo pensar en ese despreciable personaje, y respondo con seriedad:

- Tienes razón. Ya podemos ir eliminando el tema de las minas.

Peeta me observa minuciosamente, después asiente un poco, y garabatea algo en el pergamino. Yo, mirando de reojo, veo que escribe:

_NO MINAS_

Hay algo en esas palabras, la desesperación con que las ha escrito, cómo las ha subrayado para resaltar su importancia, el respeto que siente hacia mí por mi decisión, que hace que explote en carcajadas, aunque en realidad no hay nada por lo que reírse. Peeta me mira, sobresaltado, pero yo me sigo riendo hasta que me resbalan las lágrimas por la mejilla. Este es mi modo de protegerme, mi burbuja de los sentimientos crudos y fríos que se avecinan. Río para no llorar. Sonrío para no morir.

Peeta parece comprender mi lucha interna, porque se une poco a poco hasta que los dos reímos como un par de maníacos, sin importarnos que las personas que pasan por allí nos echen miradas fulminantes o cautelosas. Incluso veo a una madre vestida con una túnica sucia y llena de polvo llevar una mano protectiva sobre la cabeza de su pequeña hija, alejándola de nosotros. Esto me recuerda a Prim, a su estado, y la risa se me quita de golpe.

- ¿Qué más sugieres? – pregunta Peeta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera habido risas histéricas. Lo admiro por su formalidad, por el respeto que tiene hacia mi privacidad, pero aún así no puedo evitarlo. La palabra me sale de los labios, se me escapa, y es demasiado tarde:

- Gracias. – le digo, y un nudo en la garganta amenaza que me comience a temblar la voz, pero sigo de todas formas. – Gracias por aquél pan. No sabes… no tienes idea… de lo que me hizo ver, Peeta. De lo que me hizo _hacer. _

Peeta me mira con fijeza a los ojos, y yo me pierdo en el azul de los suyos. ¿Qué estará pensando?

Pasa tanto tiempo antes de que me responda, que empiezo a temer que no se acuerde de nada, y que he hecho una estupidez. Y cuando estoy apunto de volver a abrir la boca para disculparme, él toma mi mano y la aprieta con suavidad.

No dice "por nada". Tampoco me suelta un discurso sobre lo que significa ayudar al necesitado. Simplemente se sienta allí, a mi lado, en el camino de tierra, apretando mi mano y mirándome a los ojos. Y, de alguna forma, eso significa más de lo que una conversación de dos horas lo hubiera echo.


	3. Asimilando al otro

**CAPITULO TRES:**ASIMILANDO AL OTRO

**-KATNISS-**

Cuando Peeta y yo nos despedimos, ya es tarde. El sol se está ocultando detrás de una colina y el cielo tiene un extraño matiz anaranjado rojizo: el atardecer está por terminar, y la oscuridad se nos tira encima. Yo lo observo alejarse; sus pasos tranquilos y un tanto torpes, su espalda fuerte y ancha. No se qué he estado pensando sobre este chico los años anteriores, pero ahora se ha formado en mi mente, después de un examen minucioso, mi opinión: es de las mejores personas que he conocido.

Sin embargo, en realidad no llegamos a ningún acuerdo sobre el tema de nuestro ensayo. Después de que le agradeciera por ese bendito pan quemado, no pudimos volver a hablar sobre tarea. Peeta me preguntó cosas sobre mi familia, yo sobre la suya. Se le nublaba el rostro cada vez que mencionaba a sus padres, y me dio la impresión de que éstos no mantienen una relación sana en lo absoluto. Sus hermanos mayores no le hacen mucho caso. En resumen: se encuentra solo.

Yo le hablé de Prim y su cabra, y de mi madre. No le conté sobre los días en que ella no se levantaba de la cama más que para comer una vez, y yo tenía que hacer todas las tareas. Tampoco mencioné los sollozos que escuchaba provenir de su cama en la madrugada. Si evadía el pensar en eso, ¿cómo sería decirlo en voz alta?

Peeta parecía entretenido con mis historias de _Lady_, la cabra de Prim, y aún más con el aparentemente ardiente odio que _Buttercup_, su gato, sentía por mí. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo había sido capaz de intentar ahogar al gato, pero, claro, siendo hijo del panadero, Peeta no entendería nada sobre bocas que alimentar.

Tengo que estar frente a la puerta de mi casa para recordar el estado de Prim, y entonces la angustia me carcome las entrañas y la culpa me deja mareada. ¿Cómo he sido capaz de olvidarla por completo?

Entro con rapidez (casi tiro la puerta) y aviento mi mochila de cuero al piso. Mi madre está en la cocina, y Prim se encuentra sobre la mesa de madera, con los ojos cerrados. De pronto me lleno de miedo y mi corazón se acelera, se me forma un nudo en la garganta, pero logró pronunciar una pregunta:

- ¡Mamá! ¿Prim…?

Mi mamá voltea a verme, sobresaltada, pero luego se relaja.

- Está bien, Katniss. Está dormida.

Los hombros se me caen para atrás y el alivio que siento es tan inmenso que tengo que sentarme en una silla. Entierro la cabeza entre los brazos para que mi madre no vea las lágrimas que se me han escapado; me compongo lo mejor que puedo y alzo la cara.

- ¿Cómo está?

- La fiebre la subió un poco, pero le di una medicina especial y al parecer está funcionando muy bien. Se quedó dormida hace media hora.

Miro el rostro de mi hermanita: sus cabellos rubios destellantes, sus mejillas, que están recuperando el color. Se ve tan vulnerable tendida allí, sin conocimiento.

- Espera. ¿De dónde sacaste la medicina?

Ella me había dicho antes de que me fuera que no tenía, y que estaba probando con diversas plantas. Pero la forma en que dijo _medicina especial _me sonó a _medicina del Capitolio._

- El alcalde Undersee… Madge pasó a buscarte y entrevió a Prim sentada en el sillón. Se fue corriendo sin decir una palabra, y después regresó… con esto.

Mi mamá me muestra un botecito envuelto en una bolsa de terciopelo. Yo alzo las cejas, sorprendida.

- ¿Madge?

- Si. ¿Acaso no son amigas?

- Bueno… - me lo pienso durante una pausa. – Si. Supongo que si lo somos.

Mi madre sonríe con alegría.

- Pues bien, la medicina está funcionando a las mil maravillas. Asegúrate de agradecerle a Madge mañana cuando la veas en la escuela. De mi parte, dile que cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en pedirla.

Yo asiento, distraída. No había pensado en Madge como amiga antes, pero ahora que sucede esto… se sienta conmigo en los recreos, aunque no hablamos… pero me cae bien. Es una buena chica, callada, como yo, pero buena. No puedo culpar a su padre por todo lo que está sucediendo. Él no tiene ningún poder sobre el Distrito 12, eso lo sabe todo mundo. El titiritero aquí es el Presidente Snow.

Arrugo la nariz, pero después dirijo la vista a Prim, y sonrío.

Una preocupación menos.

**-PEETA-**

Las mejores tres horas de toda mi vida.

Cuando me alejé caminando, aún sentía sus ojos clavados en mi espalda. Los ojos de Katniss. Y el corazón no dejaba de latirme como loco, respiraba con dificultad, pero me obligué a mí mismo a seguir caminando y a no cometer estupideces.

Todos los años anteriores en los que la había estado observando furtivamente (acosando, más bien), solamente había observado a la Katniss con trenzas, la Katniss que cantaba con una voz prodigiosa, a la que los pájaros escuchaban con fervor. Tenía la idea de una Katniss fuerte y determinante, por sus hazañas de cazadora en los bosques, de sustento para su familia.

No tenía ni idea de que existiera esta Katniss sencilla y sensible, a la que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando me agradeció por el pan, la cual habló sobre su hermana con un hermoso cariño paternal, la que se rió con histeria cuando garabateé "no minas" en su pergamino. Es increíble que toda esta parte de su personalidad, la mejor, haya estado ocultándose de mí por tanto tiempo.

Es en momentos como este, cuando me doy cuenta de que no la conozco en realidad, que me siento como un completo acosador. Pero no puedo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia ella en la escuela, ver sus largos cabellos negros y sus hipnotizantes ojos grises. Después me siento como un idiota, pero vale completamente la pena.

_Eres muy inteligente_

Sus palabras resuenan en mi interior. No escucho eso muy seguido, porque 1) no muestro mi faceta inteligente a mis amigos de la escuela, 2) a mi familia le importa un comino mi coeficiente intelectual y 3) me da vergüenza ser catalogado como sabelotodo.

Pero la admiración con la que ella pronunció "inteligente" me impidió sentirme avergonzado en lo absoluto.

Más que nuestros temas de conversación, lo que más pasa por mi cabeza es que ahora que nos hablamos, que somos _amigos,_ tengo más esperanzas que nunca de pasar a ser algo más.


	4. En la panadería

_**Lo siento por mi ausencia. Podría argumentar excusas, pero mejor les dejo el capítulo y ya, jaja. Disfruten!**_

_**PD. ¿Han leído Mockingjay? ¿Les gustó? Quisiera escuchar opiniones en los reviews!**_

**-****KATNISS-**

Nunca sabía decidir con certeza cuál era la mejor parte de los domingos.

¿Sería en la mañana, cuando salgo con Gale al bosque, y pasamos horas sentados frente a un hermoso campo, devorando moras? ¿En la tarde, cuando llego a casa con una mochila llena de carne fresca y dinero? ¿O en la noche, cuando me acurruco a un lado de Prim, y le sostengo la mano con fuerza, aliviada ante un día más de sobrevivencia?

Los domingos solían ser días dedicados solamente a mi padre. Cantábamos durante horas- hasta el punto de hartar a mi madre, que nos sugería con impaciencia que saliéramos afuera y la dejáramos concentrarse en sus labores. Mi padre me llevaba encima de su cabeza, y me correteaba a un lado del arrollo que pasó a ser mío y de Gale.

Ahora estos días parecen ser más solitarios, pero no menos mejores. Lo he perdido a él. Me he ganado a Gale. No son lo mismo, y sin embargo, ambos me hacen sentir mejor, de alguna manera.

- ¿Estás bien?

Gale me mira directamente. Yo asiento, distraída. Hoy pasamos cuatro horas en los bosques. Logramos cazar tres ardillas- pero la primera la atravesé mal, y la estropeé. Decidimos dejársela a los cuervos. Esas criaturas disfrutan hasta las cosas más asquerosas. Les tengo envidia por eso.

Los pasos silenciosos de Gale, a mi lado, me intimidan. Siempre ha sido así. Yo no soy ruidosa, en lo absoluto, pero comparándome con él, parezco una cabra recién nacida.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, la panadería, me detengo en seco al recordar a quién veré allí. Por alguna extraña razón me pongo nerviosa y me muerdo las uñas de la mano derecha sin darme cuenta.

Al entrar, veo de prisa que su padre se encuentra allí, pero a él no lo veo por ningún lado. Una ola de decepción me invade de la nada. Intento que no me duela demasiado. ¿Desde cuándo me importa, de todos modos?

- Hola. – saluda Gale alegremente.

- Eh… hola. – el panadero se encuentra ausente está mañana. Me preguntó a mí misma si la bruja de su esposa le habrá amargado el día, de nuevo. Nunca he entendido como llegó a casarse con ella. Aquí es el perfecto momento de decir: _los opuestos se atraen. _

- Tenemos esto…

Gale me quita la mochila de la espalda con cuidado, y la deposita sobre la caja. La abre, y enseña el contenido a una distancia prudente. El olor a ardilla muerta es de lo peor, y tengo la urgencia de decirle que la cierre, pues temo que podría estropear el delicioso olor a pan recién horneado.

El panadero sonríe ante la vista de su cena, y asiente sin decir nada. Toma la mochila y desaparece detrás de una puerta a sus espaldas.

- Hola.

La voz viene de mi derecha, y me sobresalto. Claro, ahí está.

Es increíble cuánto puede cambiar una persona con el atuendo que lleva puesto. Peeta está usando un delantal de un color blanco impoluto, amarrado detrás del cuello y la cintura, y de alguna forma, sus ojos se ven más azules que nunca. Sonríe al verme, y me doy cuenta que debo decir algo en respuesta.

- Hola. – replico estúpidamente. Gale alza las cejas, y yo aprieto mi mano en un puño, como hago siempre que estoy avergonzada. Ellos dos estando en una misma habitación… es algo extraño para mí.

Recuerdo el momento en que nos tomamos de la mano, cuando le agradecí por el pan, y una sombra rojiza empieza a extenderse por mis mejillas con rapidez. Me doy la vuelta violentamente para no encararlo, y finjo que espero a que su padre regrese, mientras los observo por la rabilla del ojo.

- ¿Ha ido bien ésta mañana? – inquiere Peeta. Estoy abriendo la boca cuando me doy cuenta de que la pregunta no está dirigida a mí.

- Normal. Estábamos cantando victoria al ver la primera ardilla, pero la señorita de aquí. –Gale me da un suave codazo en broma. – se puso algo tensa y le atravesó el estómago.

- No me puse tensa. – niego por mi honor, sin voltearme a encararlos. Las palabras me salen amargas, y forzadas. – La ardilla era demasiado gorda.

Gale se echa a reír.

- ¡Demasiado gorda! Vaya, no lo había pensado así.

Me sonrojo, indignada por su burla, e intento no prestar atención a Peeta, que tiene sus ojos clavados en mi nuca. Gale parece darse cuenta, y deja de reír de manera abrupta.

Gracias a dios, el padre de Peeta escoge precisamente ese momento para regresar a grandes zancadas con una pequeña bolsita llena de monedas tintineantes y dos generosos pedazos de pan con pasas, que bien podían haberse omitido en el trueque.

- Tomen. – nos entrega un pedazo de pan a cada uno, y la bolsa me la da a mí. – Y gracias. – añade, antes de volverse a atender a otro cliente.

Gale y yo hacemos lo que podemos para dividirnos el dinero, y estamos a punto de salir cuando escucho que Peeta me llama.

- Tengo algo que enseñarte. – susurra, en confidencialidad, en mi oído. Yo tiemblo por un escalofrío, y me despido de Gale. Siento un vago sentimiento de que se me queda viendo aún después de que le doy la espalda, para seguir a Peeta.

Nunca he estado detrás de la panadería. Entramos por la puerta en la que siempre desaparece el padre de Peeta, y me encuentro con un calor sofocante que me impide respirar, maquinas ruidosas a mi alrededor, y un fuerte olor a masa. Deben ser los hornos.

Peeta se da cuenta de mis grandes exhaladas de aire y me expresión desconcertada y ríe quedamente:

- Te acostumbras después de un par de años. – me asegura.

Me guía más allá de los hornos, por unas escaleras de madera antiguas y con aspecto de estar a punto de derrumbarse, que subo cuidadosamente. No me doy cuenta de que estoy entrando a su casa hasta llegar al final de ellas, a un cuarto que parece ser una sala: tiene dos sillones de color verde limón, una alfombra negra, y una mesita de madera que asumí sería la mesa de té.

- Peeta, ¿qué…?

Pero él me pide silencio con un dedo en los labios, y señala a la habitación de al lado, donde se escucha una respiración débil. Su madre, comprendo yo, está durmiendo.

Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría si despertara, entrara al cuarto de Peeta, y me encontrará allí, con él. A solas.

Sacudo la cabeza, y continúo caminando con aparente tranquilidad, pero ahora ruborizada.

**-PEETA-**

No puedo creer que en verdad esté haciendo esto.

¿Hace sólo una semana no tenía el valor suficiente para saludarla por la mañana, y ahora la traigo a mi habitación?

Pero no puedo dejar de emocionarme ante la idea. He estado trabajando en el papel durante horas, y estoy algo satisfecho con el resultado… sólo espero que Katniss no crea que estoy loco por siquiera pensar en esto. ¿Estará de acuerdo conmigo?

La escucho caminar atrás de mí, y los nervios me carcomen.


	5. La propuesta

**-KATNISS-**

La habitación de Peeta parece reflejar su personalidad. Con sus cuatro paredes pintadas del tranquilo color azul mar, los muebles de un blanco impecable, los libros no desparramados por todas partes, sino ordenados cuidadosamente. Su mesita de noche tiene una jarra llena de agua fresca. Me detengo a observarla un par de segundos. No es de vidrio, sino de hojalata. Pequeños detalles como éste son los que dan a conocer el estado económico de las personas. _Nuestro _estado económico, aquí en el distrito 12, me recuerdo amargamente.

- Siéntate. – me indica, nervioso, un pedazo de cama. Yo me siento, aún perpleja por lo que está sucediendo, y aguardo con curiosidad.

Peeta se sienta en una silla de madera. Ambos permanecemos en silencio unos minutos. Yo me atrevo a romperlo, vacilante:

- Peeta, ¿esto tiene que ver con el proyecto?

Él parece aliviado de que yo me haya animado a comenzar la plática. Asiente, aunque no muy convencido. Toma aire, y me dice de sopetón:

- Mira, Katniss. La verdad sí tiene que ver con el proyecto. Tiene _mucho _que ver con el proyecto. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no tiene nada que ver. ¿Me entiendes?

Yo niego con la cabeza, desconcertada, y él suspira en frustración.

- El otro día, cuando me agradeciste por el pan, lo recordé con una claridad terrible. – tuve un escalofrío violento, pero Peeta continúo: - Regresaste a mí como una niña hambrienta, a punto de morir, sin esperanzas. Y ya no puedo dejarla ir, Katniss. No puedo abandonarla, no cuando hay más de esas niñas allá afuera, muriendo en estos momentos de lo que tu estuviste a punto de morir.

No estoy entendiendo nada. Obviamente nadie quiere que eso pase. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Somos nosotros contra el Capitolio. Y no hay que tener una inteligencia sin medidas para saber quién saldría vencedor en una batalla así. O la cantidad de sangre que se derramaría. Sin embargo, no lo interrumpo, pues parece inmerso en sus pensamientos, y necesita descargarse.

- Ya oímos todos al viejo.- dice, energético. Yo asumo de inmediato que se refiere al profesor. – El Capitolio espera un ensayo sobre nuestra "vida en la Veta". Lo que es lo mismo: espera que digamos lo maravilloso que es su gobierno. Lo esplendoroso que es vivir en Panem, lo cordiales que son los Peacekeepers. Etcétera.

Abro los ojos de par en par. Comienzo a entender por dónde va.

- Pero, ¿y qué si no es así? ¿Qué pasaría si escribiéramos un ensayo de ideas… rebeldes, si lo quieres llamar así? ¿Qué?

- Nos matan. – susurro, pensativa. – Si lo hacemos, nos asesinan a todos, Peeta. A los dos y a nuestras familias, todos en un mismo paquete. Tal vez incluso a nuestros amigos. Vaya, a todo el distrito.

Es verdad. Él sabe que es verdad. Ha sucedido antes: un chico roba una hogaza de pan en el mercado, lo golpean a él y a su familia. Tal vez matan a su hermana menor. Eran tiempos antes de que yo naciera, por supuesto, pero sucedía. Y con frecuencia.

No es que ahora nos vaya de las mil maravillas, con el estúpido de Croy, que se dedica a intercambiar dinero a cambio de cosas indecentes con muchachas desesperadas. Pero bueno. Esto es diferente. Si lográramos poner todo tal cual es, en un ensayo… si pudiéramos…

Y la idea me atrae. No lo puedo negar. La encuentro irresistible. Escribir, a puño y letra, las desgracias que sufrimos a diario. El hambre que ataca a nuestros niños, las enfermedades que arrasan con nuestros ancianos. Sería increíble, poder desquitarse en una simple hoja de papel, y luego leérsela en la cara al Presidente Snow. Tal vez incluso escupirle en su cara de serpiente como acto final. Regodearme en su miseria.

Sueño despierta con la idea, y Peeta me trae de regreso a la realidad.

- No lo creo, Katniss. Pienso que puede haber una posibilidad. – murmura con seriedad. Sus ojos azules no se despegan de los míos, y me pregunto, como lo he hecho miles de veces, cómo es posible que haya tanta bondad dentro de una persona. Pero además, ahora descubro, hay algo más. Una llama que clama justicia.

- Le pregunté al profesor. El ensayo ganador será leído por sus escritores, en vivo, y transmitido a nivel nacional. Solamente se necesita la aprobación de un miembro directivo, la cual, estoy seguro, no será muy difícil de conseguir. – me asegura con voz temblorosa.

Trago saliva. Esto está yendo demasiado rápido, y la cabeza me ha empezado a dar vueltas.

- Okey. Digamos que ganamos. Estamos en televisión. Ya lo dijimos. – El corazón me late fuertemente en el pecho, las manos me sudan. - ¿Y luego, qué?

Peeta me mira con calma. Su cabello rubio destella por la luz del sol, que entra de su ventana trasera transmitiéndonos la calidez del atardecer.

- Después, si tenemos suerte… empieza la rebelión.

_¡Bam! Ahí lo tienen. Peeta le propone a Katniss un acto de desafío público y polémico hacia el Capitolio que será televisado__ y promete grandes repercusiones. ¿Suena conocido? XD_

_Quizá me vaya por unas 2 o 3 semanas, nada más prolongado que lo común, pues estoy haciendo my NaNoWriMo novel. Para los que no saben, National Novel Writing Month es un reto a nivel mundial que consiste en escribir una novela de 50, 000 palabras en tan solo 30 días. Es muy divertido, y te ayuda a desarrollar tus habilidades de escritura. _

_Espero que les haya gustado! Besos!_


	6. El comienzo

Me quedo quieta durante mucho tiempo. No estoy segura de cuánto, pero en algún lugar distante, puedo escuchar las manecillas de un reloj avanzando. Recordándome que no porque esté congelada, todo se congelará a mi alrededor.

_Tic, toc._ Peeta me mira con intensidad, pero yo estoy más allá de sus ojos, más allá de su cuarto, su casa y todo el distrito. Estoy en una mansión elegante: alfombras gruesas con forro de seda, cortinas delgadas de color blanco impoluto, una música clásica resonando de algún aparato antiguo de un librero próximo. Y, lo más vívido: un repugnante olor a rosas que han sido manipuladas genéticamente para desprender un aroma empalagoso.

¿Por qué pienso en las rosas? ¿Es mi inconsciente? No lo creo. El presidente usa una rosa blanca en el pecho en cada una de las apariciones que hace. Y hay rumores. Rumores de que, si te aproximas demasiado, podrías morir intoxicado.

No es que dé crédito, pero tampoco me sorprendería si fuera cierto. Que el presidente escupiera veneno sería totalmente normal. En mi mente, cuando se va a acostar, mata a unos cuantos conejos y se bebe su sangre. Tal vez tiene un globo terráqueo que gira con ambición y se ríe de manera macabra, como los villanos en las historias que mi madre nos cuenta a Prim y a mí.

Me lo imagino allí, sentado en su escritorio. Lo veo claro en mi cabeza. Tal vez bostezando. O quizá leyendo algún libro. Pero el caso es que está allí. En una habitación placentera, lujosa y, lo mejor de todo: aislada de una realidad en que Peeta y yo, nuestras familias y todos los demás, estamos obligados a vivir.

Y no me hubiera molestado en lo absoluto, si no fuera por una pequeñísima razón. Porque, seamos sinceros. Gente rica sí hay. En todos lados. El alcalde, por ejemplo. Y a pesar de que Gale trata mal a Madge, que yo le tengo envidia… no les odio. Snow es diferente. A él lo quiero degollar, quiero hacerlo gritar en agonía. Quiero hacer que se sienta _arrepentido _por todo lo que nos hizo.

Porque el es la causa.

Y, me doy cuenta sonriendo para mí misma… _yo _quiero ser la consecuencia.

Así que regreso al cuarto de Peeta y enfoco mi mirada en su rostro ceñudo de preocupación. Me doy cuenta que piensa que ha ido demasiado lejos.

- Cuenta conmigo. – le digo en una voz innecesariamente alta.

Empezamos con sesiones de un par de horas a la semana. Es difícil encontrar tiempo y lugar, muy difícil. Peeta está muy ocupado en la panadería –su madre no facilita mucho las cosas, enarcando las cejas con escepticismo cuando aparezco en la puerta y su hijo hace una vaga excusa- y yo tengo que cazar ahora también entre semana, pues el dinero falta y en los últimos Domingos no hemos encontrado mucho.

Gale parece irritado por mi ausencia las pocas veces que no voy con él. No comenta nada de que es más complicado cazar en solitario, pero eso yo lo sé bastante bien. Nos hemos conectado tanto como compañeros de caza que ahora se nos dificulta encontrar una presa, acecharla y ensartarle una flecha por nuestra propia cuenta.

No le comento nada de nuestra pequeña conspiración. Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo, me parece un poco absurdo, para ser sincera. Pero, de alguna manera, cuando me reúno con Peeta nuevamente, las emociones mezcladas comienzan a surgir dentro de mí. Odio por el gobierno. Angustia de que nos agarren escribiendo. Ansiedad de que salga bien. Exasperación por no tener ideas brillantes.

Y es verdad. Me siento tan enfadada, que lo único que Peeta logra sacarme es una mueca de concentración para luego darme por vencida. No soy buena para los ensayos. Solamente quiero romper la hoja en pedacitos y después pegarle un buen puñetazo al presidente.

Pero como esto no parece muy posible, Peeta hace prácticamente todo el trabajo.

Y lo hace increíble. No tengo idea de cómo, pero con ver mi rostro parece saber todo lo que deseo decir, pero aún así no logro. Escribe y yo leo por detrás de su hombro, fascinada por la nueva brecha que este chico panadero ha abierto para mí. Paso tanto tiempo cazando, tanto tiempo mirando por la ventana en las horas de clase, que en realidad jamás leo. Nunca.

Sin embargo, ahora que tengo hojas y hojas enteras de un texto que me atrapa, me atrae y me hace desear leer en voz alta… me encanta. Y me siento una estúpida, porque no sé ni siquiera cómo decirle esto a Peeta. Pero espero que él entienda suficiente por mis miradas de sobrecogimiento y admiración.

Ahora tengo una razón para querer una rebelión. Que este chico brillante haga otra cosa aparte de hornear pan.


	7. En el bosque

- Espera.

El susurro de Gale me llega como una cubeta de agua fría en medio de un silencio absoluto, pero no me sobresalto. Sé que si lo hago, la presa será mucho más difícil de capturar.

Los pasos de Gale son inaudibles bajo las hojas más secas. Su silueta se aleja de mi lado con lentitud, y yo no puedo evitar echar una rápida mirada al ciervo que, cuatro metros delante de nosotros, bebe de un pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina. Sin saber que su muerte está muy próxima.

Levanto el arco con cuidado, y posiciono una flecha del carcaj lo más calladamente que puedo. El canto de unos pájaros próximos logra perder el sonido de la cuerda tensándose mientras yo apunto directamente al corazón de mi víctima…

Pero algo zumba a través del aire, y yo bajo mi arco. Gale le ha dado con una puntería increíblemente perfecta. La punta de la flecha ha quedado incrustada en el pecho del ciervo, que yace tirado entre la maleza. Muerto al instante. Me alegro de que así sea. Nunca me ha gustado ver a los animales sangrar hasta vaciarse.

- Vaya. – digo, regresando a mi tono normal. Trago saliva, y miro cómo Gale se agacha a un lado del ciervo para observar su obra. – Buen tiro. Excelente, a decir verdad.

Gale sonríe. Hay algo raro en su rostro. ¿Puede una persona sonreír de manera seria? O quizás sean sus ojos. Sus ojos que parecen apagados desde hace semanas.

- Has estado practicando. – no lo digo como pregunta, sino como afirmación. No es que fuera malo con el arco, pero tampoco hubiera podido tirar tan bien hacía un mes. La mejora no se podía pasar por alto.

No me contesta. Toma un cuchillo de su bolsa de cuero, que lleva colgada del hombro, y se pone a destripar al animal. Durante unos minutos no se escucha nada más que el repulsivo sonido del cuchillo abriéndose el paso entre la carne. Demasiado acostumbrada para que esto me moleste, me aproximo con cautela.

- ¿Cómo esta Rory? – pregunto.

Rory enfermó hace una semana. Fiebre leve, me contó la madre de Gale. Me duele un poco el tener que enterarme por ella y no por mi mejor amigo, a decir verdad.

- Mejor. – responde él. Alza su mirada para encararme. Sus ojos grises se ven extrañamente oscuros, aún bajo la luz del sol. Se limpia la sangre de las manos con un pañuelo, y después se enjuaga en el mismo riachuelo en el que el ciervo había estado bebiendo.

Me hinco junto a él y lo miré con fijeza, segura de que en algún momento tendrá que volver a abrir la boca. Y, en efecto, no tarda en hacerlo. Solo que sus palabras me toman de sorpresa:

- ¿Cómo está Mellark? –pregunta con sarcasmo.

Es su tono, y no su pregunta, el que me causa una punzada de dolor. Gale casi nunca se dirige hacia mí de esa manera.

- Bien. – contesto, cortante.

Me examina con cuidado. Sus cejas espesas se alzan con escepticismo.

- Me sorprende que no estés con él. – dice, casualmente. Mete al animal muerto en su bolsa y se enjuaga las manos llenas de sangre en el riachuelo, que se torna de un color rojizo.

- Ya te lo expliqué, Gale. – respondo cansinamente. – Es un proyecto, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy con él por elección.

A pesar de que se supone que digo la verdad, siento un poco de culpa. Las últimas reuniones con Peeta han sido más de conocernos el uno al otro que de trabajar en nuestro proyecto secreto. Pero, he de admitir, la razón de esto soy en gran parte yo. Yo y mi curiosidad por la vida del chico del pan, que parecía tenerla tan fácil, pero que resulta tener una cicatriz en el antebrazo derecho, prueba de la furia incontrolable de su madre y hermanos mayores que le causan problemas.

No es que me sienta mal por Peeta, pero mi deseo de ayudarlo se ha ido incrementando poco a poco, y ya no sé que puedo hacer. Además, por más que él me diga que lo deje ir, el recuerdo de él dándome el pan y su madre golpeándolo sigue regresando cuando es menos apropiado.

- Puede ser. – murmura Gale, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus manos en el tronco de un árbol grueso. Se vuelve para encararme.

De repente, todo se calla. El pájaro que había estado cantando desde que le disparamos al ciervo ha volado. Gale y yo no hablamos. Sólo nos observamos, en silencio. Su cabello negro brilla por la luz que alcanza a filtrarse entre las ramas de los árboles. Su piel morena se ve tersa y lisa, como siempre.

No me di cuenta, pero Gale está ahora mucho más cerca de mí. A cuatro, quizá cinco dedos de distancia. Puedo ver el lunar que tiene en la mejilla derecha, sus pestañas oscuras y largas. Respiro con dificultad.

Y el momento termina cuando él rompe el silencio:

- ¿No tienes nada con él? – me pregunta en un susurro. El viento se agita y el movimiento de las hojas acompaña a su voz.

Niego con la cabeza, confusa por la pregunta.

Gale me mira una última vez, se aleja un paso de mí y da media vuelta para regresar al distrito. Dejándome perpleja e incapaz de seguirlo.


	8. Lluvia y realidades

_¡Hola!_

_Rompiendo todos los paradigmas de autores que han dejado pasar meses en la actualización de sus fics, he decidido subir un nuevo capítulo por dos razones: sigo recibiendo correos notificándome que han puesto mi historia en favoritos, en alerta, tengo un nuevo review o (lo más impresionante) me han agregado a lista de autores favoritos. Todo esto y con la película a la vuelta de la esquina, decidí dejar de estudiar la Guerra Fría para mi clase de historia y dedicarles este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. _

_-HoppingEuphoria_

Todo está iluminado de un aura extraña. No recuerdo cómo ni cuándo, pero el caso es que me encuentro en la entrada de la escuela, mochila al hombro, con el murmullo de pasos a mi alrededor de estudiantes apresurados que corren porque han llegado tarde, madres que les gritan media frase que se pierde en el viento acerca de que pongan atención y el delicado cantar de los pájaros que acaricia mis oídos.

Aún así, mis ojos logran desviarse para encontrar a una chica que, como unos pocos, va con retraso. Trota y esquiva los charcos que quedaron de la llovizna del día anterior con agilidad, su trenza se mueve de un lado a otro mientras observa con sus ojos grises, evaluándonos a todos. Se me acelera el alma cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, y se detiene para sonreírme. Exclusivamente a mí, me sonríe.

Y la escena parece detenerse unos segundos. Siento el bombeo de mi sangre por mis venas, el aliento que exhalo parece hacer un ruido estruendoso, el frío de la mañana pasa desapercibido pero mi rostro se ha congelado en una expresión tierna que, deseé con fiereza, no fuera demasiado obvia. Nos quedamos así, viéndonos, mientras decenas de obreros pasan entre nosotros, cuando la llovizna decide regresar. Y delgadas gotas de lluvia caen sobre los dos, y su piel mojada y sus labios húmedos se me antojan la vista más bella que he visto jamás, y su mirada parece insinuar que vaya hacia ella, con una pizca de timidez que me convenzo me he imaginado.

Cuando llego hacia ella, algo de la escena ha cambiado. Es como si hubiera sido regresado de golpe a la realidad. Los ruidos de las personas y el olor a tierra me llenan los sentidos, y entonces comprendo que es su presencia la que me embriaga.

- Has llegado tarde. – dice, con suavidad. Se toca un mechón de cabello, incómoda, y noto que su mochila le pesa.

- Tú también. Y con buena razón. – digo. Es obvio que ha estado cazando.

Katniss evita mi mirada, pero la conozco lo suficiente (por más irónico que sea el tiempo pasado) para darme cuenta de que he acertado.

-Estaba pensando… - dice, indecisa. – estaba pensando que quizá deberíamos faltar hoy a clases.

La miro, sorprendido por la propuesta, pero algo dentro de mí se mueve con entusiasmo. Esta chica va a ser mi muerte, lo juro.

- Hum. Creo que sería bueno para ambos. – digo, sin saber qué responder. Pero la curva de sus labios se presenta más, y hay un brillo en sus ojos que antes se encontraba ausente.

- Pensé que te negarías. – dice Katniss, colocándose bien la mochila. – Claro que no creo necesario pedirte que no se lo comentes a nadie… - frunce el ceño.

- No quiero ser castigado de por vida, gracias. – respondo con ironía. Ella sólo sonríe. ¿Me encontraba soñando? Nunca la había visto sonreír tanto en tan poco tiempo. - Entonces, ¿a dónde?

- A mi hogar, si te parece bien.

- ¿No están Prim y tu madre? – inquiero, confundido.

- A mi segundo hogar. – se corrige Katniss, y entonces entiendo, y me avergüenza decir que, en efecto, siento nervios.

Me quiere llevar al bosque.

No tengo miedo de las leyendas terribles acerca de los animales salvajes que rondan por allí, ni de quedar ensartado bajo la imponente cerca que nos rodea, o ni siquiera de morir por una estupidez como deshidratación y simplemente meterme entre el arco de Katniss y su presa por coincidencia. Tengo miedo de ser atrapados y de lo que nos harían. Por un instante, olvido que ella va al bosque prácticamente una vez a la semana, si no es que más, y que la probabilidad es de mínima a nula. Pero el pendiente está allí, y esa posibilidad no desaparece.

Pero me trago todos mis pensamientos, aunque estoy seguro de que ella los ve morir en mis ojos, y digo con tranquilidad:

- Vamos.

Aquí todo es distinto.

No sé en qué manera, pero el Peeta que cruzó la cerca que rodea el distrito 12 cambió. Aquí el aire es diferente. O quizá no, y ese es el punto. Es aire puro, no como el aire contaminado de carbón que inhalamos en nuestras casas. Y me limpia los pulmones, y me limpia la mente, y cuando barre todo y llega la claridad, la visión de mi acompañante se hace más nítida, y sólo me doy cuenta de qué tan bella es aquí. Comprendo qué tan libre se siente sólo cuando escucho su risa, clara y musical, y sigue sonando en mis oídos mientras caminamos rompiendo ramitas secas y asustando pequeños conejos, que huyen entre el césped verde y húmedo de rocío.

Cuando nos detenemos, el aire sopla con continuidad, y la llovizna sigue, aunque a ninguno nos fastidia. Es, incluso, agradable.

Katniss se sienta recargándose en el tronco de un sauce viejo. Ha escogido un lugar espléndido. Un riachuelo serpentea hasta donde alcanzo a distinguir, y lo rodean árboles altos y seniles, con hojas caídas y flores rosas y rojas decorando el suelo fértil. Las rocas en el río son suaves y tersas, y el ruido que produce el agua al chocar contra ellas me resulta relajante.

Me siento a su lado en silencio. Después de una pausa, habla:

- Mi padre solía traerme aquí. – dice

No sé qué contestar.

- A veces pienso que se encuentra mejor muerto. – dice Katniss, con la voz seca. – no por nosotras, sino por él. Por todo. Somos los vivos los que merecemos la pena de los muertos y no viceversa.

- Katniss…

- Y luego llegas tú y pienso lo contrario. – continúa ella. – me haces pensar que la vida es buena, y entonces es cuando lo extraño de verdad. Estoy segura de que le habrías caído bien.

Dice la última frase en un susurro, y me doy cuenta de que quiere llorar, y me siento desesperado porque no sé en qué momento pasó de ser sólo sonrisas a la nostalgia y el llanto. Pero es Katniss, y las lágrimas no llegan, sino que se secan dentro de sus ojos, y cuando vuelvo a verla, ni siquiera su fantasma está ahí.

- Es hermoso. – le digo, y no lo hago sólo para hacerla feliz. Es, en verdad, hermoso.

Ella me ve. Nos vemos por un largo rato. Minutos, quizá. Y siento la lluvia sobre nosotros, y su mirada sobre mí, y todo es demasiado confuso.

Siento la necesidad imperial de inclinarme y besarla en ese mismo instante. El cosquilleo molesto y agradable ha hecho acto de presencia, y empiezo a considerar realmente hacerlo cuando ella me sorprende.

¿Son ciertos sus labios húmedos moviéndose contra los míos? ¿Es verdad el olor dulce que inhalo al sentir su mejilla fresca contra la mía? ¿Y es mi imaginación, o me ha besado por iniciativa propia, lenta y dulcemente? Y puedo ver cómo ha cerrado los ojos, y su expresión es tan suave que no la reconozco, y su nariz hace cosquillas a la mía. Oh.

Y es tanto lo que he guardado con celo, que no sé cómo responder a sus labios insistentes, los mismos que me dejan desconcertado y eufórico. Y pasan segundos y ella me besa, y yo me doy cuenta de que no la he besado, y la beso.

En ese instante comprendo que, si fuera a morir, moriría feliz.


	9. Me gusta cuando callas

No comprendo muy bien cómo fue que llegué a casa.

Siento aún la leve presión de los labios, de sus labios, en mi boca (levanto un dedo dubitativo y me los toco, aún sin creer completamente lo sucedido) y dejo vagar mi mirada entre la torre de libros sobre mi mesita de noche. Abajo, mi madre vocifera a mi padre sobre cómo mi hermano rompió un costal de harina por la mañana, desperdiciándola. Su voz se deshace y pierde sentido cuando en mi mente se repite el instante ocurrido hace apenas unas horas. Cierro los ojos, derrotado.

_- Lo siento tanto. – la voz de Katniss llega lejana en el aturdimiento por su cercanía. Intento asirla del brazo con suavidad, pero ella se suelta al instante._

_- Katniss…_

_- Lo siento.- se pone de pie de un salto y antes de que pueda comprenderlo, sale disparada entre los árboles y hojas verdes y sonidos del bosque la esconden de mí. _

_- ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!_

_Sólo el silencio me responde._

¿Quién hubiera pensado que las cosas pudieran ocurrir en tales extremos? Las emociones jugaron conmigo. Me dejaron flotando en el aire puro, embriagado ante las promesas que ya se habían empezado a dibujar en mi mente, para luego desinflarme con una aguja dolorosamente afilada que no sirvió más que para regresarme a la realidad. ¿Se arrepintió de haberme besado? ¿Por qué lo hizo en primer lugar? ¿Tanto le costaba quedarse y decirme todo lo que pensaba, en lugar de dejarme muriendo con lentitud en dudas que rozaban en lo existencial?

Mi mente es un torbellino de ideas y pensar que faltan casi doce horas para volver a verla, aunque sea rodeado de treinta pupitres, se me antoja insoportable. Me planteo con seriedad ir a su casa, preguntarle de una vez qué sucedió.

Comprendo que, de hacerlo, probablemente terminaría con una flecha ensartada en el corazón. Literalmente.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hay días en los que simplemente no me entiendo. Lo más lógico sería aceptar que me estoy volviendo loca. Que mis pensamientos ya no se conectan como deberían, o solamente me dejo llevar por la situación. Pobreza de excusa. Eso no cambia lo que hice, lo que quise hacer (porque debo admitir que, rayos, yo quería hacerlo.)

Y caigo en la cuenta de que lo importante lo he dejado en el olvido. El proyecto el cual nos unió a -y debo hacer un esfuerzo para siquiera pensar en su nombre- Peeta y a mí, eso es lo que debería ocupar todo mi tiempo y todos mis sentidos. Mi propósito en la vida, el mismo que antes había creído claro y firme, ahora flaqueaba por debilidad que me hacía sentir inútil.

Regreso a casa entre corriendo y trotando, con el corazón palpitándome con violencia en el pecho y punzadas de dolor en la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? Pensando fríamente, acabo de arruinar toda oportunidad que tenía para convertir mis ideas revolucionarias y vulgares en poesía. Acabo de desechar un recurso que (repito, pensando fríamente) seguramente sería el mejor que podría llegar a tener. Acabo de echar a perder la posibilidad de mis palabras convertidas en palabras de Peeta. Embellecidas.

Pero… aún así. Una vocecita en mi cabeza no deja de repetir las otras implicaciones. Lo otro que he perdido. La confianza recién adquirida, un nuevo amigo. Y duele pensar que he roto algo que apenas comenzaba a construirse por los cimientos. A veces me sorprende mi propia idiotez, mi madurez de niña pequeña.

Y sin embargo, hay algo a lo que me aferro y a la vez le huyo. ¿No correspondió él acaso? Este pensamiento me llena de inseguridad. Lo único perfectamente memorable en el recuerdo que ya he archivado (y seguramente permanecerá tatuado en mi hasta mi muerte, gracias) es que fui yo la que se inclinó, fui yo la que junto sus labios con los suyos, la que ansiaba más contacto humano. Estoy segura de que él no se apartó, pero bien… mi mente juega conmigo, y ya no sé exactamente qué fue lo que hizo. ¿Se habrá quedado inmóvil, petrificado mientras yo le besaba? ¿aguardando el momento de separación?

La idea hace que me sonroje de pura vergüenza. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué he hecho? Más que eso… ¿Por qué lo hice?

Sacudo mi cabeza mientras piso con mis botas un charco de agua ennegrecida, salpicando a un perro que pasaba por allí y que después se voltea a mirarme con grandes ojos tristes. En la ridiculez, recuerdo la mirada de dolor de Peeta al huir de su lado, y me planteo seriamente la posibilidad de ahogarme en el charco.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando llego a casa, mi madre y Prim duermen. Hay una quietud que me tranquiliza un poco el alma. Me siento en una débil silla de madera, frente a la chimenea chisporroteante y observo con nostalgia el cuadro de mi padre. Su uniforme desgastado de minero. Su sonrisa honesta, sus ojos brillantes, pero siempre ausentes… incluso antes de su muerte, mi padre gustaba de ausentarse. Igual que ahora yo lo hago, hasta conmigo misma.

Entierro mi rostro entre las manos, sin preocuparme por el hecho de que están llenas de mugre, e intento pensar con claridad, pero sólo me llega el tacto de su piel, el olor dulce que emana de su ropa, su cabello ligeramente dorado, el color de sus ojos de mar. Y no me comprendo y tengo miedo de comprenderme, porque al final sé que lo que hice, impulso o no, fue resultado de algo que ya deseo guardar y tirar hasta el otro lado del mundo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El siguiente día despierto en mi cama. Seguramente mi madre me ha encontrado en la silla, acurrucada patéticamente y hecha un ovillo, y ha sentido compasión por mí. Cruza por mi mente que no me ha llevado a mi cama desde que mi padre murió, y se hace un nudo en mi garganta. Tomo mi mochila sin preocuparme en ver lo que tiene dentro, y salgo con sigilo lo más rápido posible. Pienso en saludar a Prim, pero hoy no tengo ganas de dejar salir a mi voz.

El camino sigue húmedo por la lluvia de ayer. Eso me desagrada. Quiero eliminar cualquier prueba del ayer, borrarlo como si nunca hubiera pasado. Deseo que Peeta no me trate diferente, que no sienta compasión por mí.

La puerta de la escuela está custodiada por un pequeño grupo de alumnos, los que siempre llegan temprano. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar la hora al salir de casa, pero asumo que faltan todavía varios minutos para la entrada. Peeta está entre ellos, hablando con Deny Smithson y su pareja del proyecto, un chico de nombre Creeker. Bromean unos segundos más antes de que la risa se congele en los ojos de Peeta al encontrarse con los míos.

Y, súbitamente, decido qué haré.

Me acerco caminando con tranquilidad (esta vez evito charcos, mis botas ya no necesitan más suciedad) y saludo a todos con un ligero asentimiento.

- Hola, Katniss. – me dice Deny alegremente. Simpática chica. Pelo castaño y ojos verdes, siempre sonriente. Podría decirme que somos opuestas.

- Hola Deny.

Peeta me mira inquisitivamente, y yo le sonrío.

- ¿Te parece juntarnos hoy a la salida?

- Um… creo que tengo algo en la panadería, pero quizá a las tres, si está bien para ti. – me dice Peeta, aprehensivo.

- A las tres está bien. – asiento. – creo que ya han abierto, ¿entramos?

Atravieso el umbral y siento que ellos me siguen, pero más que eso siento la mirada de Peeta clavada en mi nuca, llena de preguntas ahogadas y desconcierto. Cuando se sienta en el banco de al lado, se limita a decir en voz neutral:

- La lluvia no parece querer detenerse.

Y el resto de la clase hago y deshago su oración, intentando descifrar todo su significado oculto. Porque es Peeta, y entiendo al instante que la ha cargado de las cosas que yo no le dejo decirme.


	10. Hermosa

_¡Hoy! Fue un día bello porque vi The Hunger Games por segunda vez. Creo que incluso la disfruté más que la primera. No me decepcionaron en lo absoluto._

_Muchas gracias por dejar reviews, trataré de actualizar más rápido y con más contenido. Besos. _

_-HoppingEuphoria_

Quisiera decir que terminando las clases me atravesé en el camino de Katniss, me puse frente a ella y exigí una explicación por lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que habría hecho para que de un momento me besara y al otro actuara como si nada hubiera pasado- pero la verdad es que el sólo verla me mataba las palabras en los labios, sentía una fuerza oprimiéndome el pecho y se me cerraba la garganta. El sólo verla me dejaba increíblemente vulnerable, y no pude evitar pensar en que quizá me había imaginado todo, que nunca había pasado nada en primer lugar. Al menos no fuera de mi cabeza.

¡Ugh!

Ahora estoy parado como imbécil en medio del pasillo, viendo a todos irse a casa en tropel, y ella se ha ido ya, y yo sigo aquí, con esta estúpida esperanza de que regresará y me dirá que sí sucedió, que no me he inventado nada, que pasó porque ella así lo quiso y no hay nada que negar.

Pero al final el tiempo pasa y un hombre de edad mayor vestido miserablemente, que presumo será el encargado de la limpieza, me corre con frialdad, diciendo que a menos que quiera dormir aquí será mejor que me largue. Lo miro sin comprender sus palabras, pero eventualmente me rindo y camino pesadamente, escuchando resonar a mis pasos y con un zumbido en los oídos.

A veces pienso que he muerto demasiadas veces por dentro.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En la panadería me dedico a decorar un nuevo pastel que mi madre ha horneado para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija del alcalde, Madge. Me dice con firmeza que debo decorarlo con rosas, las favoritas de la chica, y que sean de preferencia amarillas, su color favorito. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me limito a asentir, pensando en la cita que tengo con Katniss en un par de horas. Se me revuelve algo en el estómago, y sacudo la cabeza.

Cuando me dejan solo con el pastel, me tranquilizo un poco. Tomo mis utensilios y hago mezclas con el betún rosa y el verde limón, cubro todo el pan con una ligera capa de azul celeste. Pronto me encuentro perdido en los tonos, nadando en un mar inexistente de color que quiero acariciar y hacer míos. Hago rosas firmes y delineadas, las pinto de amarillo pero les pongo más tonalidades, creando una rareza exótica que estoy seguro no existe, pero para realidades nunca fui demasiado bueno.

Hago un ramillete de rosas y las esparzo por todo el pan, embelesado. Dejó caer después hojas de un leve color café amarillento, haciendo la ilusión de que se romperán tal hojas en otoño, creo helechos verdes y, porque nada es nunca perfecto, dejo en medio un montoncito de espinas negras, afiladas como picos de metal, trayendo algo de oscuro a este pastel que prometía ser tan alegre y enternecedor. Me quedo viendo un rato a las espinas, comprendiendo que nunca antes había hecho algo así. Decido no quitarlas, aunque corro el riesgo de que desagraden a la hija del alcalde. De alguna manera este pastel no es para ella, sino para la persona que ocupa toda mi mente.

Finalmente, escribo una sola palabra en letras tan pequeñas y convertidas en garabatos que sé que nadie la encontrará. Coloco una "K" en el centro de la rosa, una "A" en el tallo de otra, una "T" en el rosa perdido de la cubierta, una "N" en un pétalo amarillo, una "I" en el café de la hoja otoñal, y, por último, dos pequeñas y relucientes "S" en las diminutas espinas. Nadie lo sabrá, nadie más que yo, pero esto logra satisfacerme, calmarme el alma un tanto. Para ti, Katniss, entregado a alguien más. Felicidades Madge.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Salgo de la panadería en un par de horas, con punzadas en el corazón y un desvarío en la mente. ¿Qué me sucede? Ah, claro. Ella.

Ya está allí cuando llego al lugar cerca de la alambrada. Nuestro lugar, porque ahora entiendo que nos pertenece desde la primera vez. Está sentada con las piernas abrazadas al cuerpo, viendo hacia el otro lado, hacia el bosque. Hago una pausa y me detengo un segundo, dejo de caminar y me dedico a verla de lejos. El viento agita sus cabellos, despeinándola, pero la trenza larga permanece. Sus mejillas están pálidas, ni el calor ni el esfuerzo de cazar logran colorearlas. Veo ahora cómo sus ojos grises voltean a verme, de repente, y se suavizan cuando dibuja una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.

Si supiera el efecto que tiene sobre mí. La facilidad que se maneja para moverme el alma.

Trato de cambiar de pensamientos cuando me le acerco, y me siento frente a ella.

- Hola. – dice. Su voz es normal. Demasiado normal. Con una sola palabra comprendo sus intenciones. El olvidar.

Siento un dolor en el pecho, pero logro contestarle con igual neutralidad.

- Hola, Katniss.

Pasan unos segundos antes de que ella hable de nuevo.

- ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?

Tomo un pergamino de mi mochila y lo extiendo. Son apenas unas treinta líneas, pero le señalo que dicen demasiado, que quizá hemos empequeñecido detalles importantes.

- ¿Entonces sugieres mejorar lo que ya tenemos? – pregunta Katniss, confundida.

Asiento.

- Si seguimos escribiendo tanto en tan pocas líneas, agotaremos todos los temas antes de llegar a la cantidad de hojas que nos piden. Y eso sí sería una desgracia para el ensayo.

Nos quedamos hablando de las opciones que nos quedan, los párrafos que podríamos agregar aquí y allá, reducir frases ilógicas y aumentar un poco lo emocional sin rayar en el sentimentalismo para ahorrarnos estupideces típicas del Capitolio. Cuando el sol amenaza con ocultarse y dejarnos abandonados en la oscuridad, Katniss da por terminada la sesión con un disimulado bostezo.

- Deberías dormir más. – digo, intentando ocultar mi preocupación.

Katniss se encoge de hombros.

- Soy afortunada si duermo cinco horas. – me dice quedamente. – las pesadillas siempre me dejan despierta.

La miro, sorprendido, y el recuerdo del beso deja de atormentarme para ser reemplazado por la posibilidad de Katniss sufriendo por las noches, cuando ya no puedo ayudarla.

- ¿pesadillas? – pregunto.

Katniss sacude su cabeza e intenta cambiar de tema, pero yo me pongo firme e insisto:

- ¿qué sueñas, Katniss?

Sus ojos grises se encuentran con los míos y los veo cargados de tanta tristeza y dolor que tengo la súbita necesidad de atraerla hacia mí y abrazarla, ahogar sus penas, que llore sobre mi hombro y acariciar su cabello castaño. Me trago mis emociones y espero su respuesta.

- Sobre… mi padre, más que nada. – traga saliva. – pero a veces… también con los juegos. Pero todos los tributos son… familia. O amigos. – su voz tiembla.

Me doy cuenta por primera vez de lo pequeña que es en realidad. Lo delgada, lo delicada, lo bella que es. Los sentimientos que se guarda, la sombra que se ha convertido para renacer en una Katniss más fuerte y decidida, capaz de sostener a su familia, de convertirse en el adulto en una casa de tres y en donde el padre está perdido desde hace años.

- Eres hermosa, Katniss.

Um. ¿Acabo de decir mis pensamientos en voz alta?

Katniss me ve, levemente sorprendida, y veo el ligero sonrojo que asoma sus mejillas. Pensé que nunca te sonrojabas, Katniss…

- Lo siento. – digo con rapidez. – Lo siento. – y me quiero dar un golpe cuando recuerdo que esas fueron sus palabras antes de salir corriendo y después de darme un beso de la nada, y hago un esfuerzo gigantesco para no hacer lo mismo que ella, e intento plantarme en el piso sabiendo lo que me espera, la negación, la sorpresa, la vergüenza. Pero lo que me dice me agarra con la guarda baja.

- No soy hermosa.

Lo dice, no con tristeza, amargura, burla ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente lo dice, creyendo por completo en sus palabras. Y no me creo su ceguera, no creo que no se dé cuenta de lo bella que es, que ha sido siempre. Y le digo, por segunda vez en un minuto, lo primero que se me ocurre, la más pura verdad de todos mis pensamientos:

- Eso sólo te hace aún más hermosa.


End file.
